


Tricks

by Galaxxi



Series: ask-joeydrewstudios fics [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Ruining Sammys Day, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: A quick little fic about the toons first Halloween at the studio and how they celebrated despite Joey being too paranoid to let them leave and go trick-or-treating for real.[[Do NOT repost to other websites.]]





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! :D

   The radio quietly played a static-strung tune to itself, as the only person around to hear it in the dimly-lit office space was otherwise lost in his own thoughts. The music director had been in a trance for almost an hour now, dead to the world as he blissfully wrote his music. It seemed to be a good day for him, he was getting a lot of work done and he felt like he was in a better mood than usual. 

    That is, until there was a loud knock at his door. His concentration fell, as did his expression. 

    "It was nice while it lasted, I suppose." Sammy muttered to himself, throwing his pencil to his desk in frustration. He turned off the radio, realizing it had at some point started playing more noise than actual music. Standing and shuffling over to the door, he wondered who was bothering him _this_ time. Could it be a member of the band requesting his presence in the recording studio? Or maybe it was Wally coming to annoy him instead of doing his job. In all honesty he hoped it was Susie, he was growing quite fond of their little chats. He softly smiled for the briefest of moments and it was gone by the time he answered the door, finding the source of the unpleasant interruption to be...

    Oh. _Them._

    The toon trio, Bendy, Boris, and Alice, all stood in front of his door. They were all wearing... _costumes_. Bendy had fangs and a long, collared cloak - he was a vampire. Boris cut some holes in a sheet, two for his eyes and two for his ears, and called it a day. His tail stuck out from under his ghostly costume, and Sammy would admit it was a little endearing. Lastly, Alice was dressed as a witch, complete with striped stockings and a pointed hat that went through her halo. They all had metal buckets, no doubt grabbed from a janitorial closet somewhere. While it _was_ Halloween, he didn't expect them to be celebrating it. He certainly had no idea why they were at his office _door_ , either. 

    "Trick or treat!" They cheerfully shouted in unison. All he could do was stare at Bendy, the head of the group. Ever since Joey Drew brought the toons to life earlier that year, the studio had been an absolute madhouse. Unfortunately at this point he was _used_ to Strange Happenings at this point. Seeing this, though? For the first time in a long time, he was caught off-guard. He stood in silence as he thought up a well-worded, straightforward response.

    " _What?_ " 

    " _Trick_ or _Treat_. How loud d'ya listen to that darn radio, are ya goin' deaf or somethin'?" The little devil replied.

    "No, I heard you. I meant, what are you _doing_?"

    "What the heck does it LOOK like we're doing!? We're trick or treating, it's Halloween ain't it? Now are you gonna hand over some sweets or not?" He held up his own bucket for emphasis.

    "I don't even _have_ candy-"

    "Oh, don't lie to me Lawrence. I know you keep a _ton_ of chocolate in that desk of yours."

    Sammy made a face. He hated when any of the toons, Bendy especially, called him by his last name.

    "I have no idea what you're talking about,” He lied, “Now _scram_." 

    Bendy stared at him for a moment unimpressed, his tail flicking back and forth behind him. Just as Sammy was about to close the door, the toon started speaking again, causing the taller man to stop.

    He'd regret not slamming the door then and there.

    "Fine, have it your way. If you're not gonna hand over some treats..."

    He suddenly produced a fountain pen from his back, twirling it between his fingers before gripping it tightly and making direct eye contact with his new victim.

    "...then you're going to get some tricks, instead!"

    In the blink of an eye, the devil jumped up and squirted the pen in Sammy's face. A comedic amount of black ink spat from the pen, no doubt more ink than the pen could even hold, and the music director yelled and recoiled back as the door swung all the way open and slammed against the wall. Bendy started laughing as the man tripped over himself and fell on his back, only to sit up and rapidly start trying to rub the ink out of his eyes. It wasn't working very well, he only had so much sleeve to work with.

    "Oh - oh _man_ , that was _way_ better than some dumb candy!" He started laughing even harder.

    "Bendy, that was kinda mean, don't you think?" Alice asked in a hushed voice. Sammy didn't hear her as he'd given up on his eyes and instead moved onto coughing and sputtering furiously as he tried to get the ink out of his mouth. He’d be cursing and yelling at them otherwise.

    "What? No way, he had it comin'. It's Halloween, after all! If there's one day where throwing ink in someone's face for bein' a wet blanket is okay, it's today! C'mon guys, there's more offices to hit." He turned and started heading back down the hallway, whistling all the while. Boris followed, and Alice hesitated briefly to watch Sammy a little longer before following the two other toons. Now he was coughing _and_ trying to get ink out of his eyes. She wanted to help him up, but-

    "Hey! You comin', Alice?" Bendy called. "We'll leave without ya if you don't move it!"

    "Sorry, Sammy!" She nervously apologized as she ran off to meet up with the group. He blindly found his way to his feet again after they'd left, swaying as the strong fumes from all the ink had started to make him feel light-headed.

    _"I hate Halloween...”_ He coughed.


End file.
